Pokemon Horror Adventures
by Storymaster321
Summary: Hi everyone I'm baack. I dont know if that is good or bad but please read the new star wars ashes version it is a new chapter read and review
1. Ash is dead Ash is dead yay yay yay

Pokemon Horror Adventures  
  
I do not own pokemon  
  
Chapter 1  
  
One ghostly sunny day, our heroes were walking up a huge volcano for no reason at all. Ash is happy because he wants to take a relaxing bath in the boiling water (lava). As Ash walks to the opening Brock yells, "Ash that is lava not water." Ash replies, " Oh okay well then all my pokemon should have a bath in it, Go pokemon and you two Pikachu." All the pokemon jump into the lava including Pikachu. Ash is proud of them 'cause the will be clean. "Pikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Bulbaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Chickaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Cynidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Totooooooooooooooooooooo, Hoooooooooooooooooooooooooo, Heraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Uh-oh spaghetti-O," Ash happily says. " Hey @$$-hole you killed your pokemon, I used to like you but now you are now just a friggin retard." Misty says. Ash was upset and somehow got his pokemon's skeletons back. They went to Lavender town and he buried them in someone's home under the rug.  
  
10 years later Ash, Misty, and Brock were still somehow looking for the Indigo Plateau. When suddenly the day turned into night and lighting hits Ash. "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." Ash yells happily. Then the just ended up in Lavender town. "That's the last time we take directions from a rock." Brock said.( Ash thought is was a gypsy with many maps drawn on her.) Then they went to the place were Mr. Retard buried the pokemon he killed. The house was not there anymore because it had been turned into a..Night Club. Bannanna. "Hey what was that strange music in the backround?" Misty wondered. Then in the other side of the backround they heard a noise. "Pi, Bul, Chi, Cyn, To, Ho." "Merry Christmas Misty?" Ash asked. All of a sudden there was a rustle in the bushes. "Pikachuuu." "Bulbasaurrr." "Chickaritaaaaaaaaaa" Cynidaquillllllllllllll." "Totodileeeeeeeeee." Hootoooooooooooooo." "Heracrossssssssssssssssssssss." "Hey pokepals did you join the night club!" Ash exclaimed. The pokemon nodded their heads. "Grat did ya guys have a nice bath." Ash said. The pokemon stared at him. "Pika pika pikaaaaaaaaaa." (Ah heck lets kill him) "Bul, chi,cyn,to,hoo,hera." (Alright!) "Ah look the want hugs!" Ash wondered. Bulbasaur had a gun in his bulb. Pikachu had a switchblade in he paw. Chicorita has a chain in her vines. Cyndaquil had a flame-thrower on his back(how convenient) Noctowl had a mace in his claws. Heracross Had heavy artillary nuclear weapons. "Pika-pika-pika!" (this ends now freak!) "I love you two buddy," Ash cried. In an instant it all happended. Pikachu sliced off his head, Bulbasaur shot him in the crouch, Chickorita lashed him the same place as Bulbasaur shot him, Cyndiquil catches it on fire, Noctowl wacked him in the same place, and Heracross incinerated him. Misty and Brock stared for one second and rejoiced and hooked up together.  
  
The End...of Chapter 1 A/N How did ya like it please review it is my first one. 


	2. Die! Ash Die!

Pokemon Horror Adventures 2

Again I do not own pokemon

One happy day Ash a.k.a Mr. Retard and co. were walking in a dark cave and Ash said " Lets go and talk to some gypsies!" Ash said. 

"Moron we are in a cave there are no gypsies!" Misty replied. Ash then hung his head and was upset that there were no gypsies. So onward they walked and came across a huge water thingie. Ash then realized where he was! (for once in his life) 

"Guys I know where we are! We're in a….cave!" Ash yelled creating all the stalactites to fall in the water. All of a sudden the water rose up and nearly drowned Ash.

"Pika-Pika,"(dammit) Pikachu said.

" Who dare disturb the water person that likes killing people slowly (around 3-4 days) after they admit their crime?!" the water person said infuriated. 

"Oh, oo pick me, pick me!" Ash screamed hysterically.

" Ok you @$$-hole tell me who." The water person replied.

" I t was me!!" Ash said. As soon as he had said that the person grabbed him by the crouch and made a stalagmite stick right through there. Then the water person grabbed Misty and whispered something in her ear. She then blushed and laughed in a girls voice. Brock just left with Pikapoo (I mean chu.) Ash then yelled "Don't worry Misty, Brock is just going to get help." Brock of course is doing no such thing he is just sitting and drinking "lemonade". The water person took Misty and Ash down to his lair where they met his son Alex. Misty immediately began stroking him softly and then they disappeared. 

After about 2 hours of torture Ash yipped " Do it again do it again." 

The water person thought "What a jack @$$." Then Alex came out with 2 pokeballs. 

"Daddy can I kill him now?" Alex asked.

"Yes, and do a nice job on me to, okay?" Ash asked. Alex took out a pokeball and through it hard and out popped Osama Binladin with a giant machine gun and fired at Ash's crouch. Then he threw another and a hobo came out with a big, BIG sword and sliced off his head. Ash screamed and yelled "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" As soon as that was over the son and the water person were happy. Brock on the other hand was being eaten by a killer mole and was screaming as loud as possible. Brock then had his dick cut off and sold on the black market.

The end

A/N Please review and there will be more to come okay/.


	3. Poke Wars

Pokemon Horror Adventures 3

Once again I don't own pokemon and they don't own this story. And I love star wars this is just Ash's version and I don't own that either

One day as Ash and co. were walking Ash kept yelling "Gypsies Gypsies yayyyyy!!!!" Of course they were all trees and none were actually gypsies. 

"Ash why do you like gypsies so much?" Misty asked.

"It all happened a long time ago in a galaxy far far away Darth Pikachu had chopped off Ash Skyketchum's arm and Brock Solo had been frozen in carbonite. The imperial empire had rebuilt the Death Pokeball. And now we will see our heroes in this story. 

"Ash are you okay?" Princess Misty asked.

"No but is my butt good looking?" answered Ash Skyketchum.

"No you gay freakazoid!!" said Princess Misty.

"My point exactly!" Ash Skyketchum said. Then C-bulba0 came in with laser gum and gave some to Ash. Ash stuck it done his pants and then there was a faint cry from down in his pants. All of a sudden a monster called the Dickor came out and it ate Ash and then barfed him up. Ash was thrilled but covered in a thin yellow slime. He went to the J-wing and flew to Heracrosstoine. There somehow Princess Misty was captured and put in uncomfortable clothing. 

"Hey Prince Misty how dya get here before me I thought I left you at the docking bay.

"It's movie magic." Princess Misty answered. Then Ash saw Brock Solo. Gary the freak emerged and laughed.

"Hello jibgomista (@$$-hole) I heard you are a Pokemon Knight, and I will not give up Brock Solo."

"How did you know I would say that?" Ash asked.

"Well duh you know I have a script to!" Gary answered.

"Oh okay bye then." Ash said.

"Hey Ash what about me?" Princess Misty cried.

"Oh hi." Ash replied. So then Ash went back to the docking bay and he saw princess Misty and Brock solo and they were pretty ticked off at the stupidity of their "friend". Out of nowhere the death pokeball spun around and sent out a giant solar beam at the docking bay. Princess Misty and Brock both fell to their doom but Ash cause he is the main character stayed alive and went to his Millenium Snorlax and went into hyper fart to the death pokeball. There he saw Darth Pikachu and saw him bowing down to the best Pokemon knight ever….Yoda!!!!

"Oh hi stupidy duppidy Ash Skyketchum." Yoda laughed.

Ash was mad and lunged at Darth Pikachu instead of Darth Pikachu cause he felt like it and took out his Light pokething and Pikachu did the same and Yoda just watched and complained 'cause it was going in slow motion and then the fight began and it was "Stupiddy Duppidy" in the words of Yoda. Then Yoda stood and pedaled over to where to Darth Pikachu was holding up Ash over a giant hole. 

"Ash I am your father." Yoda sadly said and put Darth Pikachu down on the ground.

"Really?" Ash giggled

"No! Loser!" Yoda replied and knocked ash over the edge of the hole. Then Darth Pikachu and Yoda laughed and Ash screamed till he died. The End"

"Ash that had nothing to do with gypsies." Misty said.

"I know!" Ash replied.

All of a sudden a gypsy jumped out of the bushes and held a samurai blade. "Look it's a boring tree." Ash said and then the gypsy killed him. The gypsy and the rest of the gang rejoiced. 

The End of issue number 3.

A/N Hey if you want to help and destroy the rep of Ash send me an email at KirbyKirby321@hotmail.com give me an idea for your character and a good story and include your email address so I can tell you if you were chosen or not. Please review this and there will be more. Storymaster321 J 


End file.
